Not seeing it
by Misura
Summary: Bakura spends some tortured moments watching Ryou eat icecream. [BakuraRyou]


Not seeing it

Warnings/notes : Ryou/Bakura sort of, hints at sex, hints at Seto/Joey and Yami/Yugi, attempts at humor (includes oocness). 

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I did not write this story. Or so I'd like to think. (It's the first time I try something like this and I'm really not sure about it.)

written at 29th june 2003, by Misura

**********

Ryou was eating icecream. Vanilla-icecream, to be exact. He obviously enjoyed it, sitting on his own on a bench in the park.

Not far off, Marik was watching Bakura watch Ryou. He knew Bakura had a thing for his hikari (who didn't, except the blissfully oblivious hikari himself?) and it amused him greatly to see his friend being so tortured by such a simple thing.

Ryou's tongue was red and wet as it lapped at the too quickly melting sweetness. Bakura found he couldn't keep his eyes off the picture. In his imagination, of course, it wasn't an ice-cream cone that tongue was swirling around.

His cheeks grew red as Ryou tossed back his head, allowing the gentle summer-breeze to play with his long white hair. Bakura knew how it felt to touch that hair ; it was soft like silk, flowing around Ryou's head like an angel's halo when he slept.

As the wind lifted his hikari's hair, Bakura imagined how it would feel to play with those locks when their owner was actually awake, to have those chocolate-colored eyes gaze into his own.

To allow himself to drown in them, to lose himself.

Taking another lick, Ryou closed his eyes in pleasure. Bakura told himself the soft moan he heard was imagined ; surely eating ice-cream couldn't be *that* much of a delight?

His hands started to tremble as he folded them determinedly in his lap. He didn't want to see this, didn't want to be here, yet nothing and no one could have dragged him away from where he was sitting. His eyes were glued to Ryou's body, Ryou's face, Ryou's tongue.

It was driving him mad.

When the ice-cream was finally finished after what had seemed like an eternity and a matter of seconds at the same time (too long, too soon), Ryou rose and slowly walked away.

He looked in Bakura's and Marik's direction, nodding friendly before disappearing behind a corner. Bakura didn't know whether he should be glad of that or if he should feel insulted at the casual way his hikari treated him.

Anyway, he was relieved the spectacle was over. 

Marik chuckled.

"Shouldn't you just tell him how you feel?" 

Bakura snarled at him. "What kind of an idiot are you? Of course I can't 'just tell him'! I want to know how he feels about me first."

"Coward." Marik muttered softly.

Bakura's eyes blazed. "Watch your mouth, you! This has nothing to do with courage! He's my hikari ; that means him and I have to live together for the rest of our lives! I can't risk him rejecting me. So shut up about things you know nothing about!"

"I know about love. You're my friend, Bakura, I'm just trying to help." Marik growled. Bakura's foolish infatuation entitled him to some indulgence, but there were limits to what he would take from the ex-tombrobber.

"Being friends is fine. Just don't stick your nose into my business, Marik. And don't go all softie on me ; I hate that." Bakura replied.

"Hmph. This from the man who once robbed dead pharaohs and now walks panting after his hikari, willing to do anything for a smile or kind word? Who's the softie around here, Bakura? Not me, that's for sure." Marik taunted.

"You take that back!" Bakura grabbed Marik by his collar. 

Marik laughed. "Oh, come on, Bakura. Why don't you admit it? You've fallen head over heels in love with that do-goodie hikari of yours and you're desperate to have him return the feeling. Only the thought that he might turn you down scares the hell out of you."

Bakura released him. "I'm not afraid of anything." Marik knew it was a kind of apology by the tone he used, even if the words didn't sound like it.

Words like 'sorry' and 'thank you' weren't words either him or Bakura said very often, if ever. He supposed the same went for 'I love you'. Especially that second word.

Bakura sighed, staring off into space. There were times when he wished he'd never left his soul-room, wished he still lived in Ryou's head. Then, at least, he had known what his hikari was thinking or doing at any time of the day.

*****

"And? How did it go?" Yugi wanted to know as Ryou returned.

"Did he say something?" Joey asked from where he was sitting in Seto's lap.

Ryou shook his head, looking depressed. "Not a word. I don't think he even saw me, until I left."

"Did you do everything I told you to?" Yami inquired, frowning.

Ryou nodded, a soft blush coloring his cheeks. "Yes. I let the icecream melt so I could lick the drops off the cone, I tossed back my head ; I even closed my eyes as if I was enjoying it immensely and moaned a little. It was terribly embarrassing. And all for nothing."

"Don't abandon hope yet ; we'll find a way to get him to notice you." Yugi tried to comfort him, while Joey bobbed his head enthusiastically and Seto made an attempt at a reassuring smile.

"It's hopeless. I should just give up." Ryou sighed.

"Never ever give up! Remember that lesson. Have faith." Yugi said.

"Me and the puppy had some trouble getting together in the start too and look how well we turned out." Seto added, earning a glare from Joey.

"Don't call me that, Seto! You know I hate it!"

Seto merely laughed and kissed him to silence the blond's further words.

Ryou felt almost jealous of them. He turned to Yugi and Yami.

"Do you have any other plans?"

Yami showed him one of his rare smiles. "About a dozen more. Don't worry, we'll find a way yet."

Ryou managed to return the smile. "All right then, let's hear them!" 

~OWARI~

Endnote : Please review, if you can spare the time! Please?


End file.
